Forget Him
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Gannen wants to make Steve forget about Darren. GannenxSteve, one-sided StevexDarren. Slash.


A/N My first Gannen x Steve fanfic! I've just really gotten into this pairing, so I'm planning on writing a plot more with them. I hope I didn't make Steve too emotional.

Outside dark had just descended, but in the large cave, constructed so it housed many little rooms, the change was not evident. It was dark at all times a day in the cave, so the vampaneze that currently occupied it were always comfortable. Steve had built the separate rooms himself when the handful of vampaneze had arrived so they could all have some privacy. At least that's what he said. It was more likely that he just wanted to be left alone. Steve had been made half-vampaneze yesterday, and soon he and the others would go on the journey of a life time and try to destroy the vampires who were hunting them. But for now, they were all staying in the cave to rest up and be ready for the battles that lay ahead.

Steve, alone in one of the rooms, was pacing around, remembering Darren. Remembering how his ex- best friend had betrayed him. How he hated the half-vampire. But how he loved him as well, he couldn't deny that. He had loved him ever since they were kids, but it was all one sided. Darren obviously didn't give a damn about him. If he did then why did he become a vampire and leave?

Steve kicked the wall of the cave, then kicked it again. It just wasn't fair! He slid to the floor with a thud and sighed loudly. He wished all this has never happened and he and Darren were still at home together. Why did Darren have to go with that stupid vampire? Steve's lip trembled, and he bit down so hard a thin trail of blood ran down his chin. He wouldn't cry! Crying was for weak people, and he certainly wasn't weak!

"Lord?" came a soft voice, and Steve looked up to see Gannen in front of him. Of all of his followers, Gannen was the one he trusted most. The only one he asked for advice, the only one he actually really talked to without giving orders to. But now Steve didn't want to talk.

"What?" the Vampaneze Lord muttered, looking away from the other, wishing Gannen would go away.

"I heard a series of thumps from the other room," the vampaneze replied, pointing to the wall behind him that Steve had been kicking. "Is everything all right?" Steve nodded, avoiding Gannen's eyes, but the older man was not fooled. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" he asked quietly, kneeling in front of Steve and studying him closely, frowning. Gannen knew how Steve felt about Darren, and he wished his lord would forget about him.

"No," Steve lied, unconvincingly, not meeting Gannen's eyes. "I-" he was cut off as Gannen closed the distance between them and kissed him full on the mouth, making Steve's eyes widen in surprise. Never had Gannen made any kind of move like this toward him before. In fact, no one had ever made this kind of move toward him before. Probably all too scared to.

Gannen started to suck on Steve's bottom lip, licking at the blood that was still there, making Steve groan softly. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend it was Darren kissing him like this, but he couldn't. He knew it was Gannen, and suddenly he realized he was glad it was Gannen and not Darren. This surprised Steve greatly, perhaps more than the kiss had, but he wasn't going to think about it now.

Steve's arms wound around Gannen's neck, and his protector pressed him back against the wall and kissed him hard, his tongue slipping into Steve's mouth. Steve clung to Gannen, wanting to stay like this forever. This feeling… what was it? Steve had kissed many girls and never felt this way. But then again, Steve had never really had feelings for any of the girls he had kissed. Did this mean he felt differently about Gannen? Steve thought Darren was the only one he felt that way about, but perhaps he was wrong….

The kisses were getting more and more heated, and Steve found he couldn't think anymore, just respond. Gannen's hands were all over his lord, his eyes open, studying the other, liking how he responded to the touches. Gannen slipped a hand inside Steve's shirt, marveling at how warm the skin was. He suddenly broke away and began to kiss Steve's neck, hot, smoldering kisses, stopping only to bite down gently, making Steve moan loudly.

A couple of minutes later, Gannen pulled away and stood up, ignoring Steve's protests. "You should get some rest, Lord," he said quietly, before exiting the room and leaving Steve alone. He smirked triumphantly. He had managed to take Steve's mind off Darren, that he was sure of. Maybe his lord would pay more attention to him from now on.


End file.
